


Tutor

by CaptainIronAvenger1996



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronAvenger1996/pseuds/CaptainIronAvenger1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is freaking out over his college physics semester exam because he not only doesn't understand any of it but he also can't pay attention in class thanks to a certain teacher's assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor

Elementary science was easy and middle school science was a breeze. Biology was simple enough, chemistry was a pretty big challenge; the formulas and elements were just so confusing. Physics was a nightmare! He couldn't grasp the concepts. Anatomy & Physiology and Astronomy weren't as bad, he just had to buckle down and do it. 

But college science...? 

Oh why had Steve let Bucky talk him into taking college quantum physics? He remembered the conversation clearly, he just couldn't remember where his reasoning had gone. 

So here he was, sitting in the lecture hall listening to Dr. Erskine go on about wave particle duality and pretending to take notes when in reality he was busy just staring at the teaching assistant Tony Stark. 

Stark was an employee at Dr. Erskine's practice, a very young employee. Steve himself was only 19, it was his first year of college after all, but Stark was a full fledged MIT graduate at 24. He'd graduated from MIT at 17. Yeah...the man was a genius. 

He was tall and lean with smoldering eyes and a gorgeous, cocky smile. Steve was tall and bulky with blond hair and blue eyes. Tony was brown haired with brown eyes, Steve's opposite. 

He must have been staring longer than he thought because Tony turned around and gave him a small wave with that breath-taking 'I-know-everything' smirk twisting across his lips. Steve just blushed and turned his eyes back to the lecture quickly though he couldn't understand anything being said. 

"Well I hope you are all prepared for the exam on Friday! Remember it's the semester exam and not just one of the two tests. This exam will count for 50% of your final grade this semester." Steve dropped his pen. 50%...? Kill him now.

The class was dismissed and Steve just passed out on his desk. Well crap. Not only did he not understand the material, he didn't even know the topics. How could he learn it all in 3 days?!?! He heard someone come up to his desk and he snapped. 

"Bucky you jerk! After this I will personally kick your butt into the future and make sure I never become part of your elaborate, stupid, scheme to woo a girl ever again!" He growled. 

A deep laugh made him freeze. That definitely wasn't Bucky...

He looked up and saw none other than Tony Stark standing in front of him giving a look that was a cross between pity and amusement. He was bitting his lip and had his knuckles pressed to his mouth as he tried to stop his laughter. It wasn't working. 

"Tony! I'm so sorry! I thought it was-"

"Barnes. I know, you mentioned that in the threat." Tony snickered. 

Steve just wanted to melt into the floor. First he'd been caught staring and now he'd mistakenly threatened his crush. Could he go home now? 

Tony cleared his throat then gave a good-natured sigh. "So you don't understand quantum physics." It wasn't a question. 

"Not in the least."

Tony raised an eyebrow at the blunt answer, "Then you are taking it...why?"

Steve sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Bucky heard Peggy would be taking this class and decided to sign us both us somehow." 

Tony's face went blank and Steve didn't know what he'd done. "And Peggy is...?"

"Bucky's crush." Steve rolled his eyes. 

"So you don't like her?" The words were carefully picked and offered. 

Steve shot back like he'd been slapped, "No!" 

Tony's face broke into a huge grin. "I see." 

Steve blushed at the grin and strategically looked at the wall behind Tony. "Why do you ask?" 

Tony merely shrugged and grinned. "Anyway, I came to ask if you were ready for Friday?" 

Steve gulped. "Hell no" he chocked out miserably. 

Tony gave him a concerned look and say down next to Steve. "Why?" 

Steve gave Tony a pitiful look. "Because I don't even know the topics of this class, let alone the actual material!" 

Tony gave him a studying look. "Do you want help?"

Steve hoped he didn't look as hopeful as he felt. "Seriously.? You'd tutor me? Do you think I can even get it?" 

Tony laughed. "Can you plug numbers in?" Steve nodded. "Then you can do this." Tony have him a reassuring smile. 

"Thanks so much Tony!" 

Tony just shrugged. "No problem. Got a phone I can reach you at.?" 

Steve felt his cheeks heat up to a temperature he was pretty sure exceeded the surface temperature of the sun but he jotted down his cell and tore it out of his notes to give to Tony. Tony took the note and gave Steve a wink before heading back down to see Dr. Erkstine. Steve was confused and dazed as he left. He didn't know Bucky was there till he was draped over Steve's shoulders but he had forgotten to be mad at Bucky anyway. 

"So you ready?" Bucky asked him.

Steve was about to reply when his phone scared him. He dragged it out and saw that it was a text from an unknown number. 

'My place at 5? I buy dinner.' 

He bit his lip to hold back the smile. 

"Yeah Bucky. I think I will be."


End file.
